designyourfuturefandomcom-20200213-history
Freeman Lee
Life Balance Rayment, Joel. "Work, Study, Life... How Do You Maintain a Balance? - Kirana." Kirana. April 22, 2014. (Accessed December 7, 2015). http://www.kirana.edu.au/work-study-life-maintain-balance/. This article modifies the importance of maintaining a healthy lifestyle by balancing between work, study and life while the author supports an individual with more self-regulation and organization, such as time management, stress-level management, and the motivation by setting goals. It is necessary to establish it by firstly understanding the workload corresponding to the leisure time. The most significant advice for is the ability of time-management. While more independency is essential as being a university student, allocating the work well to maximize the usage of time can increase our productivity efficiently. Deering, Sophie. "How Can Sleep Affect Your Career?" Undercover Recruiter. September 26, 2015. (Accessed December 9, 2015). http://theundercoverrecruiter.com/sleep-affect-productivity/. The author proclaims various tips answering the most common questions to people who stay up late for work. She points out the basic knowledge that everybody should know, like the basic amount of time for sleep, sign of sleep deprivation and how it would affect our productivity and etc. This article is useful while, as modern people, many of us neglect the importance of sleeping because of huge workloads from schools and jobs. By taking these advices, readers can acknowledge the common problems that they might usually have ignored. It is useful because of its description of the way to boost our performance to work. Choice of Program "How to Choose Your Program." University Study. (Accessed December 7, 2015). http://www.universitystudy.ca/plan-for-university/how-to-choose-your-program/. The detailed introduction from this article gives some significant perceptions for university students to pick the most suitable programs regarding everyone’s preference and ability. It mainly describes the importance of the consideration of the future-career. This article is helpful for me as a first-year university student because of our mobility to switch between programs for the up-coming years. It notifies me with some of its great idea, such as taking advice from seniors and family, that I do not acknowledge. Mumby, Dave. "How To Choose The Right Graduate School Program." Next Scientist. March 13, 2014. (Accessed December 10, 2015). http://www.nextscientist.com/choose-graduate-school-program/. Dave Mumby, who has a Ph.D degree provides some professional advices with its detailed explanation reminds the most common attention on several important categories to readers. The two attentions that he has focused on are the specialization on supervisor and the potential talents that we ourselves are capable of. The article establishes some critical questions for us to reflect on prior choosing the absolute right choice for ourselves. In my opinion, this article is worth to read because of the crucial analysis by the author. Entry of work field "5 Things to Know When Entering the Job Market as a College Grad." LDS Employment Resource Service. (Accessed December 7, 2015). https://www.ldsjobs.org/ers/ct/articles/job-search-recent-graduate?lang=eng. This article advocates the five necessary considerations to the entry of job market as a college graduate while many people struggle on finding a suitable job. It suggests ideas like looking for opportunities to network, setting meaningful goals, having realistic expectations and etc. In order to further develop our career, taking the advices from this article altogether give us a preparation in our future expansion of career. Therefore, I found this really beneficial due to its rational tips. Setting long-term goals Tolbert, Kristen. "Learn To Tackle Your Long-Term Goals Today." Looksharp Blog. September 2, 2014. (Accessed December 7, 2015). https://www.looksharp.com/blog/learn-to-tackle-long-term-goals-today. This short article gives readers advices to judge and locate their long-term goals according to their career situation. Moreover, Tolbert points out the lack of clarity and direction by people in order to set a reasonable long-term goals. It includes the thoughts about bringing the goals into active steps, the importance of setting a goal and the differentiation of goals. I think this article is surprisingly helpful as the author has well displayed the real problems for readers to set their aims and the contribution of the instructions for readers to follow is practical. For example, the “monthly actions” section can support readers in actions. With his good explanations, the advice work well altogether. Baader, Wanda. "How to Actively Set Goals." Strategize Your Success. July 25, 2015. (Accessed December 7, 2015). http://strategizeyoursuccess.com/how-to-actively-set-goals/. This is an article similar to the previous one, which also provides some tips to set goals. Baader proclaims that ambition is a necessity for a successful individual to look forward to. Meanwhile, it tells that we should step out of our “comfort zone” and try to give ourselves time to find the goals gradually. The essential recommendations contributed by the author are considerable and significant before the adventure towards our life goals. I found this significant because of its coverage of the three tips that match my internal thoughts among setting our targets and actively carrying out the the plans towards our life goals.